


From the Beginning - An Xfactor Love Story

by LaineyStylinson



Category: Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, xfactor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaineyStylinson/pseuds/LaineyStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been in the X-factor house for over a month now and Louis was beginning to run out of excuses to touch Harry. It had been wonderful when a sea urchin stung him at the Judges’ house and he was taken to hospital; all the boys had fawned over him especially Harry. It was even more wonderful when he got an allergic reaction to the Halloween makeup they wore for their Total Eclipse of the Heart performance, causing his eyes to mirror his cock: red, swollen, and completely obsessed with Harry. His affliction allowed him to convince Harry (not that it took much convincing, the boy was practically Mother Theresa incarnate) to sleep in the same bunk as him while he was recovering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Beginning - An Xfactor Love Story

They had been in the X-factor house for over a month now and Louis was beginning to run out of excuses to touch Harry. It had been wonderful when a sea urchin stung him at the Judges’ house and he was taken to hospital; all the boys had fawned over him especially Harry. It was even more wonderful when he got an allergic reaction to the Halloween makeup they wore for their Total Eclipse of the Heart performance, causing his eyes to mirror his cock: red, swollen, and completely obsessed with Harry. His affliction allowed him to convince Harry (not that it took much convincing, the boy was practically Mother Theresa incarnate) to sleep in the same bunk as him while he was recovering. 

“Being on the top bunk is dangerous, Harry! Especially when my eye sight has been compromised. What if I need the loo and I can’t get down while my screams for help are muffled by Liam’s deafening snores? And if word ever got out that I wet the bed, people would never take my motivational speeches at Blind Sea Urchin Survivors seriously.” 

“First of all Louis, no one ever takes you seriously, bed wetter or not.” Liam started with a tone that can only be described as the step father used to being ignored, but still has to say his piece anyways, voice. “Second of all, I don’t snore and you can take my bottom bunk if you’re really that afraid.”

“I would never sleep in your bed Liam, people get us mixed up enough as is and I’d rather not risk a Freaky Friday situation. I see the way Cher looks at you, and as much as I would love a blow job in the middle of the night from her, love triangles are not my thing.” 

Liam blushed darker than Louis’ eyes. “She didn’t give me a blow job last night! I already told you she couldn’t sleep so she came into my bed. Nothing happened – she’s not that kind of girl.” 

Louis grinned. “All girls are that type of girl if you know what you’re doing.” 

Liam was about to retort back but Harry interrupted stating he was more than happy to sleep in the same bunk as Louis. “I’m use to sleeping with my cat Dusty, so it’ll be nice to have a warm body sleeping next to me again.” 

Louis grinned. He didn’t particularly like being compared to a cat but if it meant getting Harry into bed with him, he would happily wear a collar and change his name to Mittens. 

Unfortunately Louis was just as quick to heal as he was to fall completely head over heels for the curly haired lad. Harry soon occupied 110% of Louis’ brain. After his eyes had cleared up, Harry went back to sleeping in his own bed which drove Louis mad. Waking up next to Harry made Louis happier then he’d been in years. Being able to brush his fingers against his skin while they fell asleep giggling about Wagner’s hair was as close to euphoria he’d ever been. He always knew that he was more gay than bi, but no one had ever drove him wild the way Harry had. 

Louis contemplated using his Stan monologue on Harry to get him to stay, but he had been relying on that trick quite heavily over the past few weeks. Just yesterday he had used it in order to get Harry to try on one of the Cheerleading uniforms from set.  
“Me and my mate Stan do this all the time back in Doncaster. Lads do stuff like this all the time, Harry! Try it on for me, please?” 

Part of him felt guilty for lying to Harry, as it was true that him and Stan had gotten up to similar tricks in Doncaster; trying on numerous costumes in the theater after everyone had left. What he failed to mention was the fact that the last time him and Stan tried on girly clothing, it ended in him blowing Stan in the stage mock-up of the red Ford De Luxe convertible on the set of Grease. 

But Harry looked so, so good in that Cheerleading outfit, he didn’t feel guilty for long, not even after wanking to the image every night (and morning) after. And Harry seemed to genuinely enjoy wearing the uniform, so they were both winners really. 

So yes, Louis had become more than enamored with Harry. The worst part about it was that he knew he was being so obvious and ridiculous about his lust for Harry. He would find himself going out of his to either be near Harry or to find an excuse to touch him. He especially loved touching Harry’s hair, which he found out smelled like raspberries during one of their prolonged hugs. He’d catch himself staring at him during rehearsals, during dinner, even during eliminations. Nothing held his attention the way Harry did. And he needed Harry’s attention on him, so much so that he would often find himself being the most obnoxious person in the room in order to get it. There was nothing he wouldn’t do if it caught Harry’s interest – something he deeply regretted after doing the cinnamon challenge. 

As obvious as he knew he was being – he couldn’t tell if Harry felt the same way. He didn’t even know if Harry liked guys, this boy seemed to have chemistry with absolutely everyone. No one that he engaged with ever seemed disinterested – even during one of his god awful badminton stories, and Louis could only tolerate those because the idea of Harry running around in little jogging shorts made his dick hard. What was everyone else’s excuse if not the same? 

It was because of Louis’ obsession with Harry that he was the first to notice how long Harry had disappeared after reading youtube comments about them. Every week Liam thought it was important for them as a band to sit together and read through what people thought of them, regardless of how ridiculous some of the comments were. This week, people were particularly harsh to Harry and Louis could have murdered every single one of them. 

“What’s that one say Liam? I can’t see from here.” Harry inquired, leaning over Liam’s shoulder. They were all gathered around Liam on his bed with his computer in his lap, sifting through the endless opinions of users online. 

“This one?” Liam asked hovering over it. “Err, it’s asking when you’re going to hit puberty. Well, that’s not very constructive at all.” 

“Yeah but look at this one Harry! User fuckmeunicorns says she masturbates to your face every night. That’s something innit?” Niall said, always the first to try and cheer up one of the other members. Louis was glad someone said something, as he was too busy putting to memory all of the names who trashed Harry so he could personally murder each one after this was all done. His jealous streak added fuckmeunicorns to the list too.  
“Oh, well, that’s nice I suppose…” Harry started but it was obvious how upset the previous comment had made him. 

“You seem to be whipping boy this week Harry. Don’t let it get to you, they don’t mean anything.” Zayn said. “Maybe we can look at the rest of these later?” 

“Not it’s fine, I don’t mind.” Harry was such a shit liar but they continued to scroll through the comments anyways, and they just got worse and worse. 

Never thought I’d be envious of the deaf. Thanks Harry Styles! 

Anyone remember Joey Fatone from NSYNC? No? That’s Harry’s future. 

I just hate Harry Styles. 

Harry is everything that is wrong with music today: Cute face, terrible voice = successful career. 

It was the last one that caused Harry to excuse himself to the bathroom. Harry took his music seriously – obsessing over every little detail in his musical capabilities. No one was harder on his singing than he was, and it killed Louis to think that some troll on the internet had the ability to get under his skin. After a few minutes of not returning, Louis went after him. He wasn’t going to let some asshole hurt his Harry. 

“Harry it’s me. Open the door please. Unless you’re puking up the dinner Wagner made you, then I’ll come back later.” 

He heard Harry sniffle on the other side and open the door. “I don’t want you seeing me like this.” He said, his whole face was blotchy and swollen. 

“Then why’d you open the door silly?” Louis asked and slid past him. 

Harry smiled weakly. “I can never say no to you.” Louis had no idea how to respond to such a statement, making Harry the only person in the world capable of making him speechless. He closed the door behind him in lieu of a response. 

“I’m sorry I left. I don’t mean to make a big deal of it. I can take criticism, I can definitely take criticism. I just…” Harry began in between sniffles. 

“What? What is it Harry?” Louis said. 

“I’ve always wanted to be one of those people who didn’t really care that much what people thought about them.” Harry paused, tears began to fill his eyes once again. He took a deep breath and looked at Louis. “But I just don’t think I am. I’m not like you, Louis. It hurts. It really hurts.” 

Harry’s tears were streaming down his face and Louis was in a panic. Seeing Harry cry was the worst thing he’d ever seen in his life.  
“Hazza don’t cry. Please don’t cry.” Louis stepped towards Harry, closing the gap between them. He hugged Harry and started rubbing his back, but it only seemed to make things worse. Harry was having a full on strop and was burying his face in Louis’ neck. Louis pulled him back and held his shoulders in order to look him in the eyes. 

“Fuck them Harry! Fuck everyone! Please don’t let them upset you. They are absolutely nothing and you are absolutely everything.” 

Harry hiccupped and looked at Louis. He was starting to calm down but tears were still flowing down his cheeks, his beautiful, perfect cheeks. Louis couldn’t bear to see him like this. Each tear cut Louis’ heart like a knife. Without even thinking of the implications, he did what he did to Hannah whenever she started to cry - he started kissing the tracks of his tears on his cheeks. 

“Hazza, please don’t cry. Please.” Louis kept pleading as he continued to kiss Harry’s face. He had soon kissed all of Harry’s tears away and his mouth tasted salty with the tears he had consumed. He pulled back and looked at Harry. There was a heavy tension in the air that Louis hadn’t felt before. Had he gone too far? Would he believe a Stan monologue at this point? 

It was at this moment in time that Harry chose to bite his lip and stare at Louis with what can only be described as thirst and Louis knew. Louis knew in that moment that Harry wanted him the same way Louis wanted Harry. He grabbed Harry and kissed him with all the pent up emotional turmoil he had been suppressing since he had met the boy and Harry kissed him back with just as much heat and desire. 

Louis’ head was spinning – he couldn’t believe he was finally kissing Harry and yet he couldn’t kiss him enough. The more he kissed Harry, the more he wanted Harry. It was a fever dream he never wanted to wake up from. 

It was Harry that pulled away first in order to wipe his lips. “I can taste my tears on your lips.” 

“Don’t ruin the moment you knob.” Louis said and pulled Harry back in again. He could kiss Harry for the rest of his life and be perfectly content. Harry had something else in mind though. He pushed Louis up against the bathroom door and started sucking on his neck so hard it made his knees shake. 

“Well aren’t you forward.” Louis grinned. “Knew you had to have that streak in you somewhere.” 

Harry stepped back and looked Louis right in the eye. “I’m going to wipe that smirk off your face and it’s going to be more rewarding than anything I’ve ever done.” 

Louis grinned like a chesire cat. “Really, Styles? I’d pay to see that.”

Harry dropped to his knees and began to unbuckle Louis’ belt, causing Louis’ breath to hitch and his smirk to finally fade. 

Harry pulled Louis’ pants and boxers down all the way to his ankles. Louis stepped out of them and tossed them aside, staring down at Harry’s beautiful face. Fuck if he’d ever been this hard in his life. Harry licked his lips hesitantly and leaned forward to kiss his cock timidly, confirming Louis’ suspicions that Harry was a virgin in every sense of the word. 

Louis tried to think of something encouraging to say, but all he could do was stare at him with his mouth open and tried not to come all over his pretty face. It didn’t matter that Harry had no idea what he was doing, there was no way Louis was going to last more than five minutes. Harry started using his tongue experimentally all over his cock. He ran it up and down like he was sealing an envelope. He was terrible at this, and it was so bloody endearing he came over his face without warning. 

“Oh god, I am so sorry Haz. I did not mean to do that.” Louis grabbed some tissue and began wiping his cum off of Harry’s face. 

Harry grinned sheepishly. “It’s okay, I’m just happy you liked it. I’ve never done that before.” 

No kidding, Louis thought. He wasn’t going to say anything though, he would never look a blow job horse in the mouth, especially one coming from Harry. Louis finished cleaning Harry up and it soon dawned on him what he had done. 

“Fuck, I’m such a shit head. I came in here to make you feel better and look at you.” 

Harry shrugged. “You came, I feel better.” 

Louis laughed. “I can make you feel a lot better than this. Get up.” Harry got up immediately, because that’s just what Harry did. 

Louis shoved his hand down Harry’s pants, causing Harry to gasp in surprise, but he wasn’t the only one in shock. Harry was hard, and wow, Harry was huge. Harry had a tendency to walk around naked but he had never walked around naked and hard. Louis had to see this for himself. He dropped to his knees and pulled Harry’s pants down with him. Harry’s cock nearly knocked the wind out of Louis. Harry was a beautiful person, inside and out, and this beautiful person also happened to have a massive cock. Louis was beginning to think he had dreamed Harry up – nobody was this perfect. 

“Gonna grease my lightening Lou?” Harry asked, in a pitiful attempt at dirty talk. Louis couldn’t help but laugh. There it was. He knew no one could be this great - he had forgotten about Harry’s sense of humour. 

“Oh my god, please don’t ever say that again.” Louis said in between chokes of laughter. 

“What?” Harry looked offended. “It’s a Grease pun, you love Grease.” 

“I love Grease but that joke was bloody awful. It’s no longer a mystery as to why you’re still a virgin.”  
Harry gasped. “You’re mean!” 

Louis grinned. “Is this mean?” He swallowed Harry’s cock in one swift motion, causing Harry to stagger on his feet. 

“Nhhh.” Harry moaned. 

Louis would’ve smirked if his mouth wasn’t full of cock. If there was one thing Louis was certain of in life, it was that he knew how to give head. Harry soon started chanting Lou Lou Lou Oh My God Lou and it made Louis want to show off. He grabbed Harry’s cock by the shaft in order to keep it steady as he deep throated him as much as he could. Much to Louis’ delight, Harry came and he came hard down Louis’ throat, nearly choking him in the process. 

And that was pretty much it, it just kind of happened. From then on out, their days consisted of X-factor duties and sneaking in a blowjob or handjob whenever they could. Unfortunately, all of this activity didn’t go unnoticed. Louis was soon sent home under the premise that he was ill, but everyone in the house knew it was because him and Harry couldn’t keep their hands off of each other and it was starting to get to the other contestants – as well as their band mates. Zayn and Niall weren’t too bothered by it but Liam took everything so seriously. He couldn’t believe they would risk their music careers for sex. 

“Well that’s because you’ve never been good at sex Payno, so why would you enjoy it?” Louis snarled at him during a band meeting. 

“Louis, please don’t be mean he’s just concerned.” Harry tried to be a mediator between the two but it was hard – Louis and Liam were both so different. Louis was all about having fun and if it meant they succeeded as a band, that was a bonus. Liam was all about the band, and if by chance they happened to have fun, that was a bonus.  
In the end, it didn’t matter if Liam was right or not, Louis was sent home for the weekend to give him and Harry a break from each other (and from everyone else). As happy as Louis was to see his family, he was dreading the fact that he would also have to see Hannah. He wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to face her after all the things he had done with Harry. He didn’t regret anything he did with Harry, he just regretted the situation. Hannah was part of the reason he even auditioned for the X-factor in the first place, he owed her a lot. He also felt guilty as he felt something for Harry he had never felt for Hannah – he couldn’t’ describe it but he knew there was always something that stopped him from giving his entirety to Hannah that he willingly gave to Harry in only a few weeks of knowing him. Harry understood and even encouraged Louis to keep up pretenses with her. She had supported Louis this entire time, she deserved better than a breakup during a quick trip home.  
So when she jumped in his arms after weeks of being separated, he played along. He kissed her and told her he missed her, told her he couldn’t wait to see her again – all the while thinking of Harry. When she begged him to sleep over at her place, he feigned illness only to go to bed to start texting Harry with one hand down his pants. 

Fuck I miss you so much Haz 

I miss you too Lou But at least you get to spend time with your family…I’m stuck listening to Liam and Niall going on about Kim Kardashian’s tits. 

haha I wish I could be there to get rid of them…nothing clears a room quite like me putting my hand down your jeans x

Wish your hand was here now 

Just my hand? What about the rest of me? 

Maybe your tongue too…but not the snarky mouth that comes with it.  
! ! !

You know I’m just kidding Lou x.

No Louis for you tonight!

Louuuuuiieeee! Don’t ignore me 

Well…I guess I could forgive you...if you sent me a nude. 

What?! Louis I can’t do that.

Why not? You love being naked and I need a new lock screen. 

What if it got out? 

Just make sure your face isn’t in the picture, that way, if it gets out no one will know it’s you xx. 

It took a few minutes for Harry to reply and Louis could picture Harry’s sweet little face scrunched up in thought while trying to decide what to do. When he finally did text him back, Louis wasn’t surprised by his answer. 

Okay Give me a few minutes, I’ll take it in the bathroom xx

Louis looked up from his phone and took a deep breath. He was so goddamn hard he wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to wait for Harry to send the pic. As soon as his phone lit up with a new message from Harry, Louis nearly fell off the bed trying to open it so fast. 

“F-ff-fuck Hazza..” Louis groaned as he came staring at the image of Harry standing naked in the mirror. 

Do you like it?? 

Do you want me to take a picture of how much I liked it? 

Louis grinned as he sent the last text along with an image of his fingers covered in his own cum. 

After his weekend detention from the X-factor house, Louis and Harry were much more careful and secretive about their love life in an attempt to prevent further  
separations from each other. Unfortunately for the rest of the band, it resulted in a constant struggle to find out where Louis and Harry had disappeared to. 

“Where the fuck have those two disappeared to again?” Liam groaned. “How the hell do they keep doing this?”  
Liam (along with everyone else), eventually came to accept that two members of one direction would be impossible to find for an hour or two throughout the day; and that they would sooner or later turn up at some point (albeit with cheeks red and smug) so there was no point in fighting it. 

Besides, there were quite a few days where the whole house emptied out to go out partying or to the movies, so Harry and Louis were able to get a lot of their alone time out of there system then. It just so happened one of those evenings came about where they had the entire house to themselves for a whole evening, and Louis was going to make the most of it. He had convinced Harry to stay home with him with promises of home cooking (Louis’ pseudonym for Chinese take-out) and they soon found themselves making out lazily in their room. Louis was just thinking about when the most eloquent time to pull down Harry’s pants were when Harry pulled away from him with a nervous look on his face. 

“Louis I’m ready.”

“Well just suck all the romance out of it why don’t ya. Next time just tell me to get on my knees and open wide.”

“No, I mean, I’m ready, ready. I’m ready to have sex with you.” 

Louis could actually feel himself blinking as he tried to process what he had just heard. Harry had confessed to him shortly after the bathroom incident that he had little to  
no sexual experience with anyone. He had had his first kiss and hung with girls on and off, but nothing serious. 

“A-are you sure? I don’t want you to do anything you’re not comfortable with or not ready for. I hope you know this relationship means more to me than just sex.”  
Harry smiled. “I know, you tell me all the time. I’m not the China doll you think I am, I’m not going to suddenly crack if you squeeze me too tight.”

“As long as you’re sure Haz, I’ll do whatever you want.”

Harry nodded. “This is what I want. I want you to be my first.” Harry bit his lip and looked down. “That is, if you want me.”

“Of course I want you. Bloody hell Haz you’re all I think about.”  
Harry smiled and seemed to relax a bit at the comment. “You’re all I think about too.”  
Louis smiled and kissed his forehead. “I want you to know I’m going to go really slow though so you’re going to have to be patient, okay? And no bratty Styles telling me to hurry up or I’ll go even slower.”

“Yeah? Gonna break your one minute record?”

“Shut up and take your pants off.”

“Such a gentleman.”

“You love it.” Louis grinned and helped them both get undressed. He went to make sure the door to their room was locked, he knew Liam would never be able to recover from seeing him balls deep in Harry’s arse. 

When he returned to the bed, Harry was chewing on his bottom lip nervously. 

“Let me know if you change your mind at any point Haz.”

Harry nodded. 

“K so um, I’m not sure how much you know about gay sex Haz, but I’m going to have to finger your arse open in order to prepare it for my cock. Is that okay?”  
Harry smiled sheepishly. “Um, I know I kind of uh, already looked into it. Wanted to know what I was in for.”

Louis smiled. “Okay that’s good. I’m just going to grab some lube and a condom. Why don’t you start stroking yourself and try to relax, okay babe?”

Harry nodded and started pumping his cock.

When Louis got back he slicked his fingers up with lube and poured a heavy amount all over Harry’s rim. “I’ll start with one finger and we’ll go from there okay? Keep stroking yourself as I do this.” 

Harry nodded. 

Louis lay down next to Harry and started kissing him while he circled his finger around Harry’s hole, teasing at the entrance. When Harry’s breathing started getting heavier with anticipation, Louis slid his finger into Harry as slow as he could, taking Harry’s breath away as he did. 

“Oh wow. That feels weird.” Harry gasped out. 

“Yeah, it does it at first. If it starts to hurt though you have to tell me okay?”

Harry nodded and went to kiss Louis again. Louis noticed he was starting to stroke himself faster – a very good sign he thought. 

Louis broke away from the kiss to look into Harry’s eyes. “How are you feeling?”

“Good, but fuck I’m horny Lou. It doesn’t feel weird anymore. Can you add another finger?”

“Of course I can babe. You’re doing so good.”

Harry basked in the praise, his face lighting up with happiness. 

Louis grabbed more lube and slicked his fingers up once again. He was probably going overboard with the amount of lube he was using but he didn’t care. He wanted Harry’s first time to be as perfect as possible. 

“I’m going to suck you off for this part okay Haz?” Harry nodded as Louis got down in between Harry’s legs, wrapping his lips around Harry’s cock. He slid in another finger just as his mouth was sliding down Harry’s cock, causing Harry’s breath to hitch once again. 

“Louis - this feels really fucking good…and weird.” Harry groaned. Louis smiled around his cock, he felt the same way when him and Stan had had sex for the first time. 

When Louis could feel Harry start to grind down and fuck himself on Louis’ fingers he figured he was ready for another finger. He stopped sucking Harry and saw the disappointment all over Harry’s face.

“Why’d you stop?” Harry pouted.

“Because I’m going to add another finger and I want to make sure you’re ready.”

“Yeah, god yeah. I’m definitely ready Lou, I’m so fucking turned on.”

“Language Styles.” Louis teased and wrapped his lips around Harry once again. Harry moaned in response and Louis was able to slide another finger in easily. He couldn’t  
believe how well Harry was doing. He began to scissor his fingers in Harry more intensely. 

“I feel like I’m gonna cum Lou.” Harry groaned.

Louis stopped. “You can if you want. We don’t have to go any further.”

“No, no I want you in me. I wanna feel your cock inside. Please Lou, I’m ready.”

Louis took a deep breath. “Okay.” He grabbed a condom and slid it on squirting the last of the lube onto his cock. He positioned his cock outside of Harry’s hole and  
started kissing Harry to distract him. “Remember, you can tell me to stop anytime.”

Harry nodded and leaned up for another kiss. Louis slowly slid his cock into Harry, who emitted the loudest moan he had ever heard from him.

“Are you okay Haz? Talk to me.” Panic started to spread across Louis, he couldn’t tell if it was a good moan or a bad moan.

“Yeah I’m good. I’m good. Just give me a minute.” Harry gasped, breathing heavily.

Louis stilled in Harry and waited, hoping Harry wasn’t in pain and not telling him.

Louis reached down to his cock and started pumping it, causing Harry to moan once again. “Let me know when you want me to keep going.”

Harry nodded. “Okay, keep going. Fuck it feels good and weird? Is that normal?”

Louis grinned. “Absolutely.”

He began to slowly move in and out of Harry, studying his face to watch for any signs of displeasure, but there weren’t any. 

“Fuck Haz, you’re doing so so good.” 

Harry’s face lit up as if he had just won the lottery. “Really Lou?”

Louis brushed back the hair that had fallen on Harry’s forehead and nodded. “You’re perfect.”

Harry’s face split into the biggest smile Louis had ever seen. Louis couldn’t help but smile back and kiss him tenderly, knowing that this was a moment neither of them were ever going to forget. 

“I’m gonna cum Lou – Lou – Louis fuck!” Harry moaned and came all over Louis’ hand. He hadn’t stopped pumping his cock since they started. Louis slowly slid out and began pumping his own cock to finish, Harry’s cum still on his hand mixed with the lube as he moved his hand up and down, staring at Harry’s fucked out face as he did. He came into the condom and had to stop himself from collapsing on top of Harry. He was exhausted from having to fight off his orgasm while fucking the most beautiful boy he had ever seen – a test in self-control he couldn’t believe he had passed. 

He quickly tossed out the condom in order to attend to Harry. 

“How are you? How do you feel? Are you okay?” He asked worriedly, Harry hadn’t said anything after coming and seemed to be in what he hoped was a blissed out daze. 

“Are you kidding me? That was fucking amazing Louis! Can we go again?”

“What? Right now?” Louis asked shocked. 

“Is that not okay? Is that not something people do?” Harry asked worriedly. 

“No it’s not that it’s just – well aren’t you tired? Don’t you want to recover a bit first?”

“Do you need to recover for a bit old man?” Harry grinned cheekily. 

“You are such a bloody brat. I’m two years your senior.” 

“Key word: senior.” 

Louis gasped mockingly. “I have half a mind to return your virginity for such insolence.” 

Harry giggled and grabbed onto Louis like a baby koala. “If you won’t fuck me again at least cuddle with me.”

Louis smiled and let himself be pulled onto the bed. “I’m all yours, Haz.”


End file.
